The disclosure is based on a sensor arrangement for detecting a pedal movement in a vehicle.
The prior art has disclosed brake systems for vehicles in which a braking request of the driver is detected by means of sensor arrangements by virtue of the fact that a movement of the brake pedal is detected and evaluated. In order to control a regenerative braking process in hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles it is also necessary to detect the braking request of the driver. For this purpose, for example the movement of the brake pedal is measured. The sensors which are currently used for this measure the pedal angle or the translation of the piston in the brake system. The Hall effect via which magnetic fields can be detected is used as a measuring principle, for example. The measured magnetic field is generated by one or more magnets which are coupled mechanically to the piston. In the case of translation sensors, the magnets are located in the aluminum housing of the brake system. As a result, until now other contactless measuring methods have been ruled out.